Supernatural
"Supernatural" is a song by American singer-songwriter, Kesha. Serving as the third single from her second studio album, Warrior, it was released on 23 March 2013 through RCA Records. "Supernatural" is a dubstep song that was written by Kesha, Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Max Martin, Nik Kershaw, and Bonnie McKee. The song appears as track ten on the album. It was confirmed that the track could see a release in October, however, the plan was scrapped in place of "Die Young". It was registered onto Ke$ha's BMI on October 13, 2012. Background The song was written in 2012, after Kesha traveled the world. Before working on her second studio album, she went on a spiritual journey. Recalling experiences of feeding baby lions and swimming with great white sharks, Kesha said, "I got hypnotized, and I just really wanted this record to be really positive, really raw, really vulnerable and about the magic of life." On 6 June 2012, Dr. Luke leaked a snippet of the song on his Twitter page. In response, Kesha tweeted: "You leaked my song about me having sexy time with a ghost, @thedoctorluke," she wrote. "Now everyone knows I get it on with ghosts!" Dr Luke tweeted that the song might be a single from the upcoming album. Composition "Supernatural" contains dubstep elements and explores erotic experiences Kesha encountered with ghosts. In it, Kesha sings, "When you take my body to the stars/ I believe it/ Boy, this love is supernatural/ Can you feel it?" over what MTV called, "a bed of shimmering synths and knotty bass that gradually builds to a twisting, rapidly contrasting electronic break." "We're gonna wake the dead," Kesha sings as the song switches pace; the verses being rapped and the refrain being sung. Toward the end of the track, an EDM breakdown, full of deliberate distortion occurs. PopCrush noted that it gave the dance track a gritter feel. When asked about whether her experience with the ghost was authentic, the singer responded with, "I am not faking it. I am very honest about things I believe in." Despite the supernatural overtones, the song is about an otherworldly romance. Critical Reception MTV praised "Supernatural" as displaying Kesha's musical maturation, adding, "It's the kind of high-gloss production she largely avoided on her breakthrough Animal album..." Although Kesha's vocals are still masked by Dr. Luke's production, MTV noted that it was "great to hear Ke$ha's pipes in action...". Billboard said: "Featuring an insidious, sneering synth hook and surprise songwriting contributions from 80s one-hit wonder Nik Kershaw ("Wouldn't It Be Good"), "Supernatural" is a surprisingly strong ode to reaching out to the other side, so to speak." Music Video There is a possible chance a Music Video of "Supernatural" was filmed but low. This chance comes from being the original lead single but was scrapped in favour for "Die Young" Lyrics Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it? Come, take me by the hand Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead Till the morning light, watch my silhouette 'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild Get a little bit high off of this love tonight Get a little bit raw, come a little undone Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it? Come, take me in the night I feel it in my blood, want the darker side Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild Get a little bit high off of this love tonight Get a little bit raw, come a little undone Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it? Boy this love is-- Su-per-nat-ur-ral Baby when we're touching in the dark... I can hear the pounding of my heart... Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it? Category:Warrior songs Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Warrior singles